


Luck

by siluria



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria/pseuds/siluria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The historians say he was born lucky, but that's not something Jim's ever agreed with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Jim/Bones "just one smile"

  
_Every time you smile at someone, it is an action of love, a gift to that person, a beautiful thing - Mother Teresa_   


It’s stupid how the little things mean so much to him these days in a world that has given him nearly everything he’s ever wanted; even those things he never knew he needed until they were handed to him. The historians say he was born lucky, but there are things Jim would exchange in a heartbeat in order to obtain what he’s never had. Problem is, he doesn’t have enough faith in that good luck to risk losing what he _does_ have just to see what it would have been like. He understands more than anyone that you can’t change the past without destroying your future. And he _knows_ it would never compete, because what he does have is his Bones, and he can’t imagine anything ever being better.

Jim smiles, rests his chin on his palm and just watches. Yes, he’s listening, because he’d be a fool not to listen to that voice when Bones is at his most grumpy, but he can’t say he’s specifically paying attention to the words he’s listening to. As Bones’ rants become more expressive, his grip on his accent slips away, the drawl thick like molasses in the Georgia sun. Jim just lets it drape over him, filter through him until his body practically hums with the changes in cadence. He eagerly watches the way Bones’ muscles ripple under the fabric of his uniform as he gestures at the stupidity of his fellow man and all the ways they’re likely to kill themselves if he wasn’t there to fix them.

And that’s what Bones does. He fixes people. Be it with his hands, or his heart. Jim’s no stranger to either method, but he knows Bones would protest that his heart has nothing to do with putting people back together.

Jim doesn’t think he was born lucky. In fact, he _knows_ he wasn’t born lucky. His good luck started the day a divorced doctor sat next to him on a shuttle and nearly introduced him to his lunch. He snorts at the memory, and Bones pauses mid-rant, caught with one eyebrow well on the way to his hairline.

Jim grins. "I love you." He almost whispers it, his tone gentle as he tries to get the words to carry every possible ounce of reverence he feels.

Bones’ mouth closes with a snap, and his body starts relaxing as the frustration of his day falls off his shoulders. All the frown lines and scowls even out until there’s only a soft smile left, and it makes Jim’s heart swell. It might be just one smile, but that’s always been enough for Jim.


End file.
